Contradictory Attraction
by Animatized
Summary: He thought that college would be the same as high school, where he had been the typical loner, so his expectations were rather low. Instead, what he recieved was friendship, love, and most of all, chaos. Multiple pairings, including slash and het. R&R!


**A/N:** Hello people! I (Natsue) FINALLY got Kimi to write! YAY!!! I think I should deserve some praise, no? Though it did take her a while to email it over... but anyhoo...   
  
So yeah, this was just a random idea that Kimi popped up with one day. It was titled, "The Reincarnation Fic" for a while until just yesterday, but we're not going to go into that now... And another thing, if you're bothered by male/male, I suggest you press that handy dandy back button right now. Okay? Okay. Moving on.   
  
If you have suggestions for a scene that we can write, feel free to review or email us! Oh yeah, and the pairings are:   
  
Major Pairings  
Gan Ning x Lu Xun  
Zhao Yun x Jiang Wei  
  
Minor Pairings  
Sun Ce x Da Qiao  
Xiahou Dun x Zhen Ji  
Lu Bu x Diao Chan   
  
If you have any other ideas for pairings, tell us (once again) but please, only after we've finally introduced all of the characters. Thankies!   
  
Some of the relationships aren't canon, (like Zhang He and Zhen Ji being twins) but this is a fanfic, meaning that we as writers can use our "creativity". Hehe...   
  
But anyhoo, we'll shut up now and give all of you some time to read. So... please enjoy... Contradictory Addiction!   
  
  
**Contradictory Attraction**  
Kimiko Hiraki & Natsue Arishima   
  
**Chapter One**   
  
  
A typical day for Lu Xun would usually involve waking up in time for the sun rise, watching the different hues of red and orange blend together to create that seemingly impossible, peaceful atmosphere. He would be relaxing and eating a simple breakfast on the roof, and perhaps reading a book.   
  
But not today. Today, he was at least a few hundred miles away from home, walking around a foreign campus and desperately trying not to be late for his first day at college.   
  
Brushing his golden brown hair out of his matching golden eyes, Lu Xun paused nervously at the crosswalk, fingering his bag and staring blankly at the passing cars.   
  
He was going to college.   
  
It wasn't that he didn't want to go; he truly did, but the fact that he was going to a completely new environment jittered his nerves. He was going to have to start all over again; with a pang he remembered his high school years, constantly being called "the shy pyromaniacal weirdo."   
  
The light flickered for him to pass the street. Shouldering his bag higher, he took a step forward. Almost halfway across, there was a faint rumble and he turned just in time to avert himself from being trampled by a menacing runaway black motorcycle.   
  
"Hey, jackass, watch it!" Lu Xun blurted out, narrowing his eyes.   
  
The helmet-less rider cast a lazy glance over him, raising an eyebrow that was partially hidden under spiky brown hair. His eyes were startlingly bright, even underneath the black shades. Lu Xun swallowed, and then blinked as the man scoffed and raised a muscular and tattooed arm, hand in a rather rude gesture.   
  
And then with a roar he was gone, his un-buttoned white shirt whipping out behind him.   
  
Disgusted and disgruntled, Lu Xun turned around and continued across the street, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. It was just like the first day of high school, where he had been beaten up because of the rumors that claimed that he was gay. Just because he had looked more feminine than some...   
  
The college was a large, reddish building, crowded with groups of students laughing and milling around the entrance. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his bare arms, suddenly conscious about his clothes. Compared to the other sloppily dressed students, he felt unusually formal, in his buttoned up short-sleeved shirt and khaki pants.   
  
Surprisingly enough, no one seemed to notice him, and he gratefully continued towards the doors, deciding that this was at least better than getting beat up.   
  
*****   
  
With a stifled groan, Lu Xun looked up at the seemingly frozen clock. Was it just him, or had it been 11:56 for the past ten minutes?   
  
But he had to admit, as he shuffled a bit closer to the window, that this year was starting out a lot better than he had expected. Sure, everyone else had basically ignored him, but at least he wasn't receiving unfriendly attention from potential bullies.   
  
His philosophy professor suddenly cleared his throat expectantly, and Lu Xun tore himself from his thoughts, sitting up and pretending to be absorbing every drop of information. What was his name again? Lu Xun mused as the man turned back to the overhead. Oh yeah. Zhuge something. Zhuge Liang. Yeah, that seemed right.   
  
It amazed him that half of the professors in this college seemed to be Chinese. Weird.   
  
Zhuge Liang turned back to his half-asleep class, waving the strange fan that he always seemed to have. He looked like he was in his forties, Lu Xun reflected, and apparently had no proper sense in fashion. Unconsciously, the boy wrinkled his nose.   
  
The door suddenly clicked open, and the class turned as one towards the door. Zhuge Liang's face paled.   
  
There was silence as the two older men glared at each other, both carrying feathered fans and brandishing them like swords.   
  
What was it with fans, Lu Xun wondered, rubbing his temples.   
  
The man who stood in the doorway seemed a bit younger than the philosophy professor, with jet-black hair and dark, piercing eyes. He was wearing a strange purple shirt that seemed to be from at least a couple decades ago, and his face, though normally pale, was starting to redden.   
  
Then, with a roar that made half the class jump, the man burst out, "You! What are _you_ doing here?"   
  
Zhuge Liang seemed a bit more reserved than his rival, but his hand wouldn't stop shaking. "This is my class. Why else would I be here?"   
  
"Cao Cao told me that I would be teaching this year!"   
  
"Well then, you've obviously heard him wrong. This is my class, and I beg you, Sima Yi, please leave."   
  
Sima Yi bit his lip and then marched into the classroom, walking up behind Zhuge Liang's desk and pretending to ignore the other man who was nearby. "Now, class--"   
  
He twitched as a white fan came crashing onto his head. "One moment," he muttered, a strained smile on his pale face, before he turned around sharply and started shouting towards the other professor. "That was irrational and uncalled for! Not only that, but unprofessional!"   
  
"If you were so professional yourself, you wouldn't be late for your own class!" Zhuge Liang snapped back, losing his calm exterior.   
  
Lu Xun raised his eyebrows as the pair started bickering amongst themselves, emphasizing each comment with a wave of their respective fans and obviously amusing the class.   
  
Someone behind him laughed, and Lu Xun turned around, starting briefly as his eyes met soft brown. The boy blinked, in the middle of laughing, before he cracked a friendly smile.   
  
"The professors get weirder every year, ne?" The boy wrinkled his nose at the arguing pair, before turning back to a surprised Lu Xun. "I'm Jiang Wei, by the way."   
  
Lu Xun blinked in surprise. Someone was actually talking to him! "I-I'm Lu Xun..."   
  
Jiang Wei smiled again, winding some of his long dark brown hair around a finger before easily tying it up in a low ponytail, an adorable grin on his face. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."   
  
The golden-eyed boy stuttered nervously. "I just moved here."   
  
Jiang Wei nodded, wagging a finger in front of his face in mock seriousness. "Aah... Well, excuse my horrible manners." He looked up at the clock before smiling and turning back. "Do you have class next? I have a break, I think. I've got some friends that I know. Care to meet them?"   
  
Lu Xun blinked once again. "... Me...?"   
  
Jiang Wei raised an eyebrow. "No. I was talking to the two-headed Cyclops behind you."   
  
Lu Xun smiled shyly. "Sure... I guess that'd be okay." He tried to hide his glee.   
  
"If you want, I'll take you to Starbucks after class." He paused for a moment, and then spoke up thoughtfully, "You should smile more often. You look a lot cuter that way."   
  
Lu Xun blushed, and Jiang Wei laughed again. Carelessly, he reached out and flicked an invisible piece of lint off of Lu Xun's shoulder. That done, he leaned back into his seat, eyes once again on the two professors up front who seemed to have become a bit tired of their ceaseless arguments.   
  
The golden-eyed boy blinked at Jiang Wei's careless gesture before turning back in his seat.   
  
Jiang Wei, huh? It seemed that he wasn't the only... different... one in this class.   
  
*****   
  
Out in the hall, Jiang Wei immediately grabbed Lu Xun's arm and dragged him towards the entrance.   
  
Breathless, Lu Xun managed to gasp, "Why Starbucks?"   
  
Jiang Wei shrugged. "Starbucks has basically become our hangout. It's just a habit to go there every day for lunch. And besides, it's... It has a 'friendly' atmosphere."   
  
"Friendly?"   
  
His companion shrugged. "Just... No one really cares about what you do there." He looked a bit strange without his usual trademark smile, but immediately grinned. "Not to mention that the hot chocolate's really good!"   
  
Lu Xun blinked before he shook his head, laughing.   
  
Outside, Jiang Wei let go of Lu Xun's arm, settling himself gracefully down on a bench near the side of the road, whipping out a cell phone. Lu Xun gradually followed suit, quietly listening in on the conversation.   
  
"Hey, Sun Ce?" Jiang Wei piped up after a moment of silence. "It turns out that I -- we -- have break now. Mind picking us up? I take it that you guys are most likely still hanging around Starbucks?"   
  
Lu Xun could distinctly hear someone on the other end muttering, "We?"   
  
"Oh yeah," Jiang Wei's expression reflected one of sudden realization. "He's a friend. Lu Xun. New in town."   
  
"Ah. He's a _friend_, huh?"   
  
Lu Xun could sense a trace of laughter in the voice. Jiang Wei blushed slightly, immediately protesting, "You know I'm not like that!"   
  
"Oh really? I'll make sure to tell Zhao Yun that."   
  
"Sun Ce, you jerk!" The brown haired boy fidgeted uncomfortably, casting a quick glance at Lu Xun, who appeared oblivious to the situation. "If you do that," Jiang Wei hissed threateningly, "I'll tell Da Qiao of all your secret rendezvouses."   
  
"You wouldn't!"   
  
At this, the boy smirked. "Wouldn't I?"   
  
"Okay, okay! Take a breather. There's no need to be so protective over your boyf--"   
  
"Pick us up, now!" Jiang Wei snarled into the phone. Lu Xun blinked in surprise. That was an immediate mood change. If he didn't know better, it seemed like Jiang Wei was going through what he called 'Male PMS'.   
  
"Oi Sparky, don't get an aneurysm." There was a different voice this time, slightly gruff but relatively clear.   
  
"Sparky?!" Jiang Wei yelped indignantly. "Gan Ning! I'm this close to murdering you right now!"   
  
The voice replied again with a smug tone. "Over the phone, huh? This I gotta see."   
  
Jiang Wei twitched. "Ne! Stop picking on me!"   
  
Lu Xun blinked as he suddenly heard a loud 'BAM' and a grunt over the phone, closely followed by a screech of pain and a menacing, "Zip it, or you'll be castrated."   
  
Silence, and then a quiet, "Okay."   
  
Jiang Wei perked up noticeably. "Zhao Yun?"   
  
"Yeah. I'll make Sun Ce go and pick you guys up." Once again, a different voice, smoother than the previous. "We'll be there in a few minutes."   
  
The blushing boy suddenly smiled. "Sure."   
  
Closing the phone with a small snap, Jiang Wei pocketed the cell phone and turned towards Lu Xun. "There you have it. A... er... lovely first meeting with my friends."   
  
Lu Xun blinked again, golden eyes catching in the sun, before smiling. "They sound... interesting."   
  
"Believe me, they're not as crazy as they seem. Well, okay, so they are when they're drunk, but then again Gan Ning always seems drunk..." He trailed off awkwardly, winding a strand of hair around his finger.   
  
The golden-eyed boy laughed. "Gan Ning, huh? I take it that you're 'Sparky' to him then, huh?" He narrowly missed Jiang Wei's swipe at his nose.   
  
"You're evil, you know? Underneath that cute exterior," Jiang Wei grinned as Lu Xun blushed again, "You're nothing but corruption. I think you and Gan Ning would make good friends."   
  
"Me? Corrupt?" Lu Xun attempted to look innocent. "Of course not! I'm just misunderstood."   
  
Jiang Wei rolled his eyes, unable to hide a smile. The two of them lapsed into silence, and Lu Xun suddenly smiled. Though he had just met Jiang Wei a while ago, he was already starting to feel comfortable with the brown-haired boy. It amazed him that friendship could be this easy. At his old school, everyone constantly avoided him. Sure, he had had a couple of friends, but once they found out...   
  
His mind suddenly drifted off to another face that he had left behind. If _he_ was here... Lu Xun swallowed. No... must not go there.   
  
He was pulled back from his thoughts as a silver convertible pulled up next to them. Jiang Wei jumped up immediately. "Zhao Yun!"   
  
The driver twitched violently, brushing a strand of dark brown hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, sure, don't say 'hi' to the driver." He fiddled with his high ponytail; his expression was one of mock indignation. "I am insulted and shocked."   
  
"Hehe... Sorry Sun Ce," Jiang Wei muttered before promptly flinging himself towards the other person occupying the passenger seat, who looked up at the last moment before he was pummeled.   
  
Sun Ce immediately jumped up and snarled. "Hey! Don't scratch the car!"   
  
Lu Xun blinked, amused, at Jiang Wei's overly enthusiastic attitude, before hopping into the car as well. He was surprised when... was it Zhao Yun? ... and Jiang Wei moved to the back seats (after trying to pry Jiang Wei off of himself).   
  
The golden-eyed boy coughed delicately before scooting into the abandoned passenger seat, casting a curious glance at Sun Ce, who smirked vaguely. The older man turned in his seat and whispered loudly to the two in the back, "Oi, Golden Boy here's gay."   
  
Lu Xun choked, "G-Golden Boy?!"   
  
Sun Ce smiled warmly, "Don't take it too seriously... Lu Xun, was it? We've already got several queers in our little group." He gestured to the pair in the back.   
  
The younger boy turned, amber-colored-eyes widening, his face flushing a healthy shade of pink. "Y-You're--"   
  
"--Gay?" Sun Ce interrupted cheerfully, hazel eyes flashing before turning the ignition.   
  
Zhao Yun sat up abruptly, and brought his elbow down sharply over Sun Ce's head. "Shut up. Don't be so blunt about it." And with that snarky comment he turned to Lu Xun and smiled sweetly, "Don't mind him; he's just jealous 'cause Da Qiao hasn't been giving him much attention recently."   
  
Sun Ce turned red and the car jerked forward before he regained his control, "Not true! She's just been... busy."   
  
Jiang Wei grinned. "Happy little group, aren't we?" He became serious again and looked at Lu Xun. "About the other thing..." He trailed off uncertainly.   
  
Lu Xun remained silent for a while, slightly confused, before realization dawned on his face. "Oh! Yeah... about that... Are you really... gay?"   
  
Zhao Yun tensed immediately but didn't say anything. Jiang Wei laughed sheepishly and mumbled quietly, "You don't mind, do you...?"   
  
The boy bit his lip before smiling. "Do I look homophobic?"   
  
He received several laughs. Zhao Yun stared at him, amusement evident in his green eyes. "Truthfully," he mused thoughtfully, "you look like you could swing that way as well." He received a blank look before raising an eyebrow and rephrasing his statement. "That and you look a little queer around the edges."   
  
Lu Xun blinked again before realization hit him and he blushed brightly. "Not... well..."   
  
Jiang Wei scooted up. "Yes?"   
  
"Uh..."   
  
Reaching a red light, Sun Ce grabbed Lu Xun's head and ruffled up his hair. "Looks like Golden Boy's a little flustered." Lu Xun blushed scarlet.   
  
Zhao Yun laughed, eyes glinting underneath his black bangs, before leaning back into the seat. Jiang Wei immediately cuddled up to him, and Zhao Yun shifted his arm into a more comfortable position. "Give the boy some air, Ce. He's turning purple."   
  
After several minutes, or to Lu Xun, after an eternity, they pulled up in a decently full parking lot. Getting out, Lu Xun walked inside Starbucks with the others closely following him. He was once again deep in thought. Sure, the ride had been a little embarrassing, but for some reason, he didn't really seem to mind it. Jiang Wei's friends seemed nice enough, anyway. And he had to admit, it had been fun. Though the fact that Jiang Wei was gay had hit him rather hard...   
  
"Oi!" Sun Ce drawled, waving to a table near the far window. He was greeted by other yells and headed forward, ponytail swaying.   
  
Lu Xun followed him, and behind him, Jiang Wei placed a hand on his shoulder. Nearing the table, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened.   
  
The man turned around, raising a tattooed arm and high-fiving Sun Ce. The other hand went up to his spiky hair and ran through it. Lu Xun narrowed his eyes. Yes... it had to be him. Same white shirt... same eyes...   
  
Words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Hey! Jackass!"   
  
*****   
  



End file.
